The Failed: Ambush
by ThEkRi11Er
Summary: This is just a test run to get to know how my style work with you folks. It has small hints to COD. The Failed: Ambush is where one Jack Festrich tries to quickly take out a would be, MAJOR threat to the world. If you guys enjoy reading this fanfic, please let me know and leave comments in the review sections as to what I should do next for the series. Thx and peace out you guys!


January 1st, 2014

0130 AM

United States of America

Washington D.C

100 C.K'S, 38 YRS OF AGE 6 FT 3 INCH. , BLACK OPS DIVISION, JACK FESTRICH C.I.A

"So many lights in this city….." I had said this out loud to no-one. While walking through the city of Arlington, Washington D.C. I had the week off from a mission in Baghdad and a Taliban base in Pakistan. The missions went well; we got the order to I.C.E the guy codenamed 'Midnight wolf'. But I'm happy that I get to spend some time in Arlington, my hometown. "This time of day, in the winter, just perfect in my eyes…. At least I get to talk to the president." I had, yet again, said that to no one in particular… well, maybe you can count me if you think about it. "Well, I guess I should go check out the president's place now….. I wonder why he wanted to see me….. Oh well, I'll just have to find out." As I was moving to the Secret Service's all black, steel, two ton limo, with 6 feet of pure steel in the form of a car, I realized this was no ordinary limousine. This was the limo dubbed by the U.S.A to be called "The Beast". As I moved towards the monster of a limousine, I noticed that there weren't any other secret service vehicles around, putting me on full alert. As I strolled towards the beast, or what it should hopefully be, I noticed an annoying beeping sound on the underside of the limousine. I immediately knew what that meant from my time in Afghanistan, which was the identical sound an I.E.D made before blowing up anything within its blast radius. I ran as fast as I could away from the car, trying to put as much distance from me and the fiery death waiting for me. My instincts told me to go and get the president out, but I knew that there was no way anyone was in the vehicle. BOOM! That was the second to last noise I heard that night. I had been hit with some shrapnel from the car, and then got knocked in the head by the lamppost I didn't see in front of me, giving me a nasty hit smack dab middle in the face. PFFFFFFFFWOOOOO! Was the last noise I heard, I then knew something was definitely up, because that sounded like a sniper's rifle going off in the distance. "Jack are you there….. Jack are you there?" I couldn't respond, my mind was slipping, and the last thought I had was this: 'Oh man, that's the Vice Presidents voice….. Something's definitely up.' As I finished this I let the warmth of the dark corners of my vision take me into a state of un-consciousness.

August 29th, 2001

1100 A.M Wednesday

Afghanistan Unknown area

99 C.K'S, 21 YRS OF AGE 5 FT 11 INCH. , BLACK OPS DIVISION, JACK FESTRICH C.I.A

"Reaper 1-1, this is Nether, we need fire support on location alpha! Co-ordinates follow, 8-7-ROMEO-2-6-9-1! How copy?!" I was taking fire from the Taliban in a valley inside of some unknown location. We had a group of A-10 c-variants covering us from up above and my partners were hit badly by the insurgents. We heard the familiar low and then slightly higher pitched firing from the GAU-8/A's of the A-10's, it sounded a lot like this: BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-DUUUUUUUUUUUU! With the cannon on the C.A.S jet releasing 30mm shells downrange, followed by the whine of the engine and the passing over of the jet itself. I then checked on my squad mates, named Midnight and Edge. Of course this wasn't their real names; they both were in the C.I.A special black ops division. We were like the S.E.A.L Team 6 of the C.I.A. Midnight took a hit to the thigh forcing him to do a sort-of crouching sprint whenever we moved, which was hard when you're carrying a M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. Equipped with my trusty AUG-A3 assault rifle custom fitted and weaponized for this situation, and my liking, I was the designated Medic of the group due to my having an Assault styled kit, with the Med-bag and first aid kits on my person. My pistol was a classic Colt .45 with a mini R.D.S and a special type of round called (H.E). It was in its prototype phases but so far it worked well for a pistol, it just gave it a lot, and I mean A LOT more kick to the gun. "How you doing over there Edge?" Midnight had asked our other squad mate. Edge was shot in the left shoulder and right side of the stomach; he was the first of us to take a hit. "Aghhhh! I'm doing just fine after being shot up, yeah in doing just perfect. "HEY! Why don't you guys just shoot marshmallows at us instead of bullets?!" All we got in response was even more Ak-47 gunfire….. I think we made them mad. Edge had been carrying a Mk11 but that was long gone now due to the fact that he was a left handed shooter, so was I, but I hadn't been shot in the shoulder I need to hold a gun steady yet soooo…. Yeah you know what I mean. I threw out 2 canisters of purple and red smoke so that we can escape the Taliban while they're busy with the A-10's. "Reaper squadron we need you to target anything North, South, and East of the red and purple smoke!"….. "*crackle* Roger that Nether, Reaper squadron engaging marked targets." We had been long gone before I even started talking to the Pilot's. In fact we ran as soon as we had thrown the smoke…. I then woke up with a Start. "Ughhhhhhh, just great I had another weird flashback in the form of a dream." I had a massive headache, and felt like my eyes were burning… oh yeah the presidents' car blew up… "WAIT! THE PRESIDENT!" I had screamed out to no-one in particular, yet again… geez I need to get a family so I don't lose my mind.

12 hours after incident

Washington D.C Unknown area, Zip code 123456789

100 Confirmed Kills High Target Value: ¥4,000,000,000 Jack Festrich CI.A BLACK OPS DIVISION

1930 PM

'Where is Jack at right about now?' The vice-president thought to himself before the man of the hour arrived himself to speak with him. "You wanted to see me sir?" I had asked the vice-president, who would later be elected president by congress. "Why yes I have wanted to see you Jack, you'll see why in a minute if you so called 'Squad Mates' show up on time as well." The soon-to-be-president had told me. 'Hmmm, that's strange; this guy seems a little too weird for my liking….. I'll find out soon enough though.' I had thought to myself… I mean come on; do you expect the vice-president to use sarcasm to state his opinion about YOUR squad? No? Didn't think so. "Well before they arrive, can you explain to me what the general idea of this meeting is all about?" I asked the presi- I mean vice-president…. Oh great I just had to get into THAT mentality of thinking…. Stupid mind. "Well then, you may want to sit down for this one…. I'd hate to say this but….. The president has been assassinated. The time ticked by seconds feeling like decades, and minutes feeling like centuries, making the president hopeful nervous by thinking of the possibilities of what might just happen. "Nope." I said. "What? What do you men 'nope'?" The pseudo-president said… silence…. Again with the silence 'Oh why do you follow bad situations around silence?' the vice-president had thought to himself. "What I mean by 'nope is that there is no way that the president is dead." I said to the soon-to-be leader of our country… now that I think about it, where were my squad mates to begin with anyways. Things began to seem suspicious now. I noticed that there were slight, subtle, and delicate creases and such as to where the facial skin should be. That was the creepiest thing I had ever seen once I had noticed it. Due to this revelation I noticed that the skin behind where the 'skin creases' were, was slightly lighter than the rest of his face. Come to think of it the rest of his skin was a lighter hue of tan.

Crime scene: White House Oval office.

Victim: Barack Obama

Spouse: Michelle Obama

Children: Sasha & Malia Obama

T.O.D: 11:59:59 P.M

D.O.B: Aug 4, 1961 (52 years of age)

File #: 016259872513698225

As I rounded a corner I spotted my long lost buddies at the crime scene, Midnight and Edge. "Hello my fellow friendly people of the- oh forget it, so what's up guys? I asked the two.

Midnight replied with "Nether?! Is that really you? Well come over here and take a look at the case we got on our hands!"

Edge peeked over the box he was inspecting, crying out "Nether! Hey man how've you been?

"I'm living the life of a C.I.A BLACK OPS DIVISION TYPE A GRADE 92 AND UP, and by the way I'm doing good. Thanks for asking edge *cough* midnight sucks for not asking me about anything *cough*." I had said to the oldest friend I've ever had.

Midnight turned to me with a deathly low growl rumbling up from his throat, "I'm sorry, what did you just say? I couldn't hear you due to the coughing that you just purposely did." Midnight growled out. I had then remembered why I was here in the first place, so I quickly went into my calm yet leading conduct. "Are we going to stand here, or are we going to get into the case?" I asked while staring at him with a cold expression. This usually got them into tip-top shape in less than a second. As soon as those words left my mouth they all straightened up and got into their professional mode as well.

They both replied to me with "Sir, we have located some interesting clues in your absence, sir!"

I gave them a sharp nod "well then we need to send them to be analyzed by the guys at the laboratory in the base of operation, go get to it." I quickly sent out out my order to the two.

********************************(Crime scene)***********************************

'Hmmmmmm.' I thought while looking at the blood samples and bullet wound. 'This looks to be like a .408 CT round that hit him. I wonder who would get their hands on a sniper rifle of that caliber….. Wait a minute, .408 CT rounds! This is an SRR-61 sniper rifle; it's the only one I could think of that is within my range of knowledge about weapons.' But with the president doing his paperwork at his desk and the trees blocking any view of the north, south, and east. So that only leaves the west, but the trajectory of the window only allows the sniper to see about 20 degrees inside of the oval office leaving out the other 15 degrees due to the view of those being on the book shelves and such he only needed five degrees to work a proper head-shot into their favor. 'This is very strange though due to the president taking a coffee…. Break?'… silence….. Just then Midnight and Edge walked into the oval office, but seeing me deep in thought they decided to wait a moment until I noticed their presence. "Oh my god, they waited for the president to look out the window to take the shot."

January 5, 2014

Jack Festrich C.I.A BLACK OPS DIVISION

1430 hours

The Pentagon

I walked down the halls of the pentagon into the C.I.A section of the building; it was time to do some major searching within this country. On my way into our part of the Pentagon I noticed that there were people flanking my left and right sides along with people right next to me, it seems like they knew where I was going…. Then again, I was the head detective on this case. "I need you guys to boot up the systems in the crime department; I have a couple facts that I want to use for locating the guy who did this." I ordered out to the people following me.

They replied with a sharp call out saying "Yes sir!"

As I walked into the room filled with thousands of computers using top-of-the-line mechanics so that searching for a criminal would be easier. "Search for any person who bought an SRR-61 sniper rifle within the last week," I barked out.

"Already on it," A person had replied.

The screen pulled up three locations: 1) A high priced gun store in L.A 2) A high-tech gun store in Washington, D.C 3) A black market deal that we cracked down on but someone had escaped. I knew options 1 & 2 were meant for people who had serious cash or were for assassins who looked like normal people with a lot of money. But something about option 3 rang a bell, due to being able to buy a very high-priced weapon for only $4,000. "Check out the guns available for option 3 and only weapons that were excavated after the fire fight, I know there was a guy sniping up in the trees.

I heard a reply of "Yes sir. It appears that there was a sniper rifle that was bought just before we engaged the dealers."

"Good then that means I was right all along in my assumption, that is if the evidence can prove it," I told the people in the room with me.

"Sir, what do you mean," one of the people viewing the D.N.A analysis of the shrapnel from the bullet wounds asked me.

"What I mean is that we need to find out all of the recent prison records dating from 2000-2014." I told one of the people there.

'If my assumption is correct…. Then he did escape from prison, isn't that right Zchezslovak Dmitri?

The holo screen pulled up all of the files in any prison owned by the United States. "Pull up the file of Zchezslovak Dmitri; I want to everything about his life in prison!" I barked out

I heard the man operating the system reply with a stern "Yes sir."

His file showed up, stating that he kept talking about his favorite 'weapon' of war, the SRR-61 sniper rifle, now keep in mind that this sniper rifle was only out for about 2 years, making it incredibly new to the battlefield. It also stated that he had sent over 6 guys to the prison infirmary for over several months. He was 6' 2'', with dark grey hair along with the moustache and sideburns to go with it. He was over 50 years old, which is pretty amazing considering all of his time being either shot at, or in prison. He was sentenced to life imprisonment due to unknown causes. And last but not least, he broke out of jail over a month ago…. Wait a minute…. Whaaaaaaaaat! "I need every single person in the government to have a kill on site order on this man!" I yelled out while pointing at his most recent photo.

"YES SIR!" they all screamed out in reply, while scrambling to send out the message.

January 23rd 2014

1625 pm

Backwoods of South Carolina

Jack Festrich C.I.A

"I need you all to go and surround the location from the North, while the dogs will be released from the south; I also need the swat to drop off in the west and northwest so as to cover up all ways of escape. My fire squad will handle the east." I stated which gave way to a chorus of nods and such. So let me explain to you, the reader, what happened…. It all started after that little bit in the last paragraph, in which a major event had unfolded. You see, what happened was that the vice president was reportedly found in a shack in South Carolina… crazy right? But that's where we found him, well at least what was left of him…. The guy pulled a silence of the lamb to get a shot at the president himself. The V.P's face was gone, and I mean it was all gone…. His body was mutilated as well. The only way we found out it was him was because of the dog tags he always wore underneath his suit. They read: Joe Biden. USMC. RELIGON: BAPTIST. SERIAL NUMBER: 0134652997681….. We knew that at that moment the 'vice-president we had now was none other than Zchezslovak. So that's when we flew back to Washington D.C to find him, and we just found out where he lives… which was deep in the back woods part of South Carolina. I know, I know laugh it up. Now then…. BACK TO THE PRESENT!

As we were on our way to his house we saw one of our eyes in the sky get shot down, I immediately stopped driving and hit the brakes. As I looked up I saw about several missiles take out the rest of our helos. The rest of our convoy behind us got out of their vehicles and took point. That's when I heard it; all of the cars behind up on the trail were blown up in a fiery explosion….. That was 3 out of 50 men, dead, gone, kaput. I immediately knew that we were in his home field, he was at an advantage. I had to signal the fallout option. We needed to drop ordnance on this place like it was going out of style. "Release the k-9 units!" I shouted out to the people behind me. Quickly after finishing that sentence I heard enemy gunfire, it sounded like the man was all by himself. But I knew better, I knew that the man had people waiting for us… but the question was where were they all at? As I was watching the tree line I noticed the glint of a sniper scope, this meant the person was aiming right at me….. OH CRAP! A turned around in a flash and shot at the glint with the Colt .45 I was using. I heard the scream of the guy I shot at blasting through the tree-line. Looking around me I saw about 12 different spots where the grass moved up and down, as if somethi…ng…..was….. Breathing. Oh boy…. We are going to die if I don't do something quick! I heard the shot of a sniper rifle followed with the pained scream of one of our guys. It looked to be… "MIDNIGHT!" I shouted out, seeing him lying on the ground biting at his shirt and tearing it into shreds to bandage the wound. It hit him in the chest, if I lose my friends here, I'll never be able to live with myself. I called over a field medic and had him escort my buddy away from the combat zone. I quickly got into the armored truck and noticed that Edge was in the truck already suiting up. I radioed to the others that we were going to go in guns blazing. I grabbed my favorite Stoner63 and MG32, as well as grabbing a large juggernaut suit with a ballistic vest. I saw edge with his M249 SAW and AUG-A3 on his person along with a large juggernaut suit as well. We got out of the truck to be in the middle of a war. I saw we only had 23 guys instead of 50 now; there were only 6 snipers now and one certain Russian using a flatbed truck with a minigun on it spraying away. I started shooting at the snipers position with the shells flying off of my gun. I saw edge take a hit and go on a knee; it looked like a .50 Cal hit him that time. I wanted to go and help him up, but seeing the way he got back up on his own and sprayed down the rest of the snipers. I turned around and saw the rest of my guys all dead… so it was me and edge versus one flimsy guy with a minigun. BOOM! I turned to see edge on the ground screaming in pain with his right arm and leg missing. 'OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' but I was too late, as I tried to rush to him I saw the evil Russian start to use the minigun on edge, turning him into a Swiss cheese corpse. In an un-quenchable anger and rage I tuned to that 'thing' that killed everyone and began to blind fire with my weapons at him. I saw him jump out of the flatbed, running into his house….. Scared much? "ILL KILL YOU!" I screamed out. I saw him run back out of the house carrying a large bulky weapon with him. And since I was only filled with rage and anger I dismissed it as weak. My mistake, dang it. He fired the weapon and it hit just in front of me. Knocking me back and destroying my armor. I didn't see him and thought he must've run away after that. I then saw someone walking up to me with a knife in hand; I knew it could only be 'HIM'. "You and me, we are alike you know…. But sadly there won't be a you anymore. Because after I condition you into a mindless drone, there won't be an America anymore Jack." He finished with a dark laugh. "You see, we're going to destroy them together." He finished with a very low and gravelly voice. He grabbed me by my ankles, with me being too weak to do anything, that's when I remembered the knife. I grabbed the knife and plunged it into his arm; he jumped but kept dragging me along. "HAHAHA! Painkillers are a blessing, are they not?" he asked me. As I was being dragged away I saw Midnight lying against an armored truck. "Jack… Jack... JACK!" He called out to me as I tried grabbing hold of something. The last thing I thought of was this; 'Damnit, he was way too prepared to have even TRIED an ambush, but the only people who knew about this were the guys here... unless...' "Now way, he had an insider to help him..." was the last thing I said as I let the dark corners of my vision take hold.

THE END.


End file.
